Insyaf
by shun-kumikumi
Summary: Nash memiliki seribu alasan untuk bertobat [NashKuro AU, MC] Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

_NashKuro Fanfiction written by shun-kumikumi_

 _Kuroko no basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's_

 _Dunia Preman!AU Harem!Kuroko_

 _Preman!Nash/Alim!Kuroko_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary: Nash memiliki seribu alasan untuk bertobat._

 _._

 _._

 **Insyaf**

Takao Kazunari merempet di tembok serupa bocah hayang kecepirit. Kedua tangan ditengadahkan di atas kepala sembari mengucap ampun. Lutut tertekuk mengigil. Bibir komat-kamit melafalkan kalimat syahadat. Mungkin ini waktunya bertobat sebelum ajal menjemput. Itupun kalau tobatnya Takao Kazunari bisa diterima.

"Jangan pukulin saya bang! Saya cuma nyuil dikit jatahnya Shin-chan kok! Beneran, saya gak boong bang! "

"Lo gatau si rambut rumput itu sakit perut gara-gara porsi makannya lo kurangin? Sekarang dia gak bisa nyari duit buat gue, monyet!"

"Iya bang maapin saya. Saya janji gak akan nyuil lagi, paling nyomot dikit bang. Ampuni saya bang."

Takao kapok mukanya ditempel solatip sana-sini lagi (pengganti plester katanya mahal), mencoba mendapatkan ampunan dari maharaja preman jagat raya kampung Jabberwock—iya cuma sekampung tapi belagu—berlutut di bawah kaki Nash sambil nyium- nyium kaus kaki Nash dan langsung berakhir muntah-muntah karena menurutnya kaus kaki nash mirip bau kaki monyet.

"Saya yang nyari duit buat abang deh gantiin Shin-chan! Hoek! Lembur juga gapapa bang! Hoek! Tapi jangan pukulin muka saya yang ganteng bang! Shin-chan jadi gamau cium pipi saya soalnya bang!"

"Heh. Dasar berandal homo." Nash meludah di lutut jins rombeng-rombeng Takao. Takao panik dan mungut tanah buat bersihin najis di celananya. "Janji ya lo. Lo harus dapet 3 juta buat diserahin ke gue besok pagi! Awas kalo ngga. Apalagi kurang."

"Hah? Yah bang gak mungkin dapet duit segitu bang! Kalo jual diri di lampu merah mungkin bisa bang!"

"Yaudah lo jual diri kek, apa kek pokoknya 3 juta uda ditangan gue besok pagi. " Nash mendekatkan wajahnya ke Takao dengan horror. "Lo uke kan? Om-om pasti maulah sama elo."

"Amit-amit bang! Masya Allah! Saya gak mau berbuat dosa bang. Itu dosa bang! Saya gak mau nambah dosa bang. Pantat saya cukup buat Shin-chan aja bang!"

"Sama aja lo ngehomo berdua uda dosa gede banget, nyet! Mending jual diri, dibayar lagi."

Takao istighfar sampe megap-megap. Cintanya dengan Shin-chan ternyata sebuah kesalahan. "Saya khilaf buat yang satu itu bang! Cinta itu buta bang!" Maapin gue, ya Tuhan. Takao sadar diri masuk-masuk calon penghuni neraka. "Yauda saya cari cara buat dapetin uang itu bang, tapi saya tetep gak mau jual diri bang!"

"Buta pala lo. Yaudah lo pikirin sana." Nash nendang Takao sampai membentur tembok cukup keras. "Ingat ya, 3 jeti gak pake koma, gak kurang cepe. Lebih cepe baru boleh."

Takao merunduk lesu. Sakit sekujur badan. Meratapi nasibnya yang semakin memburuk ketika punggung Nash berjalan menjauh.

.

.

Nash Gold jr, anaknya mantan raja preman dan sekarang sedang mewarisi tahta raja preman, ditakuti seisi kampung karena kesadisannya dan kebrutalannya dalam memalak orang. Tiap Nash lewat dijamin jalanan berubah sesepi kuburan. Warga takut dipalak paling ngintip-ngintip dikit soalnya Nash preman ganteng nan rupawan. Nash memang ganteng tapi gak pernah punya pacar (sebenernya banyak yang mau asal gak jejelatan). Iya, Nash, selain preman juga tukang php perasaan orang. Banyak cewek nakal yang tergoda sampai anak pesantren yang kesambet pesona ketampanannya berusaha menyadarkan Nash biar jadi suami panutan. Tapi dasar gak punya adat, Nash cuma seneng manisnya doang. Kalo udah bosen, boro-boro diladenin, dicuekin aja udah syukur (biasanya diusir). Nash juga gak pernah nanggung-nanggung kalo ngasih hukuman ke anak buahnya. Baru-baru ini dia nyuruh Mayuzumi Chihiro, preman paling _cool_ sekampung Jabberwock—yang lebih parah dalam urusan php dibanding Nash, yang telinga kirinya baru di _piercing_ 2 hari lalu, yang gantengnya bikin hati adem-adem, yang malaknya kalem cuma ngomong irit udah dapet, celana jins bolong tambal alay tapi keren, jaket jins tanpa lengan otot seksi dan segala ketidaklegalan lainnya—membersihkan seluruh tempat ibadah yang ada di kampung dan nyuruh ngerekrut minimal 4 preman lain untuk diajak berbuat maksiat. Mayuzumi yang ogah-ogah tapi pasrah nurutin aja perintah Nash secara dia atasan (padahal dia wakil) dan sekarang dipikir-pikir mungkin Nash adalah ustadz yang gagal tobat karena hukuman dari dia selalu kontradiksi antara baik dan buruk. Awalnya disuruh berbuat amal, capek tapi dapet pahala (alhamdulillah) terus ujung-ujungnya ngajakin orang ngedosa bareng-bareng. Tapi Mayuzumi gak nyesel soalnya bisa ketemu tambatan hati lagi ngaji sampe bolak-balik ngepel gak selese-selese.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu membersihkan masjid kampung kita ini ya mas. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima."

Mayu yang lagi ngocok-ngocok pel'an ke ember sempat mengira ia berhalusinasi. Ada malaikat di masjid yang _notice_ dia berbuat kebajikan. Serius, mimpi apa. Dari kemaren bersihin masjid orang-orang aja gak sadar. Tahu-tahu pas Mayuzumi mau balik, baru pada ngomong 'wah udah dibersihin ya, petugasnya rajin.' Gakpapa deh Mayuzumi juga ikhlas kok. Tapi ini seriusan suara malaikatnya adem banget, hati Mayuzumi yang penuh kerak debu serasa disiram air. Dingin tapi menenangkan. Mayuzumi hanya mengucap amin dalam hati. Malaikat juga bisa denger, pikirnya. Pel yang basah diperes sampe agak kering. Mayuzumi balik badan. Niat lanjut bersihin teras depan. Hati keburu dag-dig-dug nyut-nyutan melihat wujud malaikat yang hadir menampakkan sosok teristimewanya.

"Eh.."

"Mau lanjut bersihin lagi ya, mas? " Mayuzumi butuh waktu 10 detik untuk mengingatkan diri yang mengajaknya bicara adalah manusia. Calon gebetan. Anak pak ustadz terkenal sekampung. Alim, sopan santun, suci lahir batin. Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk. Anak pak ustadz tersenyum tipis. Manis kebangetan melebihi pemanis gula alami.

"Iya, dek Kuroko."

Pemuda mungil dengan mata biru, rambut biru, kulit putih, dibalut baju kokoh dan peci agak kaget dan bingung. "Mas tahu nama saya?"

Mayuzumi takut ketahuan menyimpan rasa. "Adek kan terkenal di kampung kita ini. Anaknya pak ustadz Masaomi kan?"

"Ah, iya. Saya anaknya mas, bapak saya yang terkenal bukan saya, mas."

Mayuzumi tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Udah cakep, rendah hati lagi. Abis pulang mau tobat ah biar bisa melamar pujaan hati.

"Saya pamit dulu."

Kuroko Tetsuya, _wishlist_ nomor 1 Mayuzumi di daftar istri pendamping masa depan.

.

.

"Mana anak buah baru buat gue?"

Mampus. Saking terbayang-bayang dan terpesonanya sama dedek Kuroko, Mayuzumi lupa kalau punya kewajiban lain.

"Tidak ada."

"Hah?!" Nash menendang kotak kayu yang jadi sandaran kaki.

Berjalan mendekati Mayuzumi, kerah ditarik. "Lo berani ngelawan perintah gue?"

Mayuzumi diam. Kenapa ia harus menuruti jalan yang salah bersama Nash kalau sudah dikasih hidayah ke jalan yang benar bersama Kuroko.

"Aku berhenti." Kerah yang direnggut, dilepas kasar.

"Apa?" Nash _shock._

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku berhenti jadi preman. Jadi wakilmu. Aku akan meninggalkan aktivitasku dan menjalani hidupku dari nol. "

Nash cuma bisa memandang _shock_. Mayuzumi pergi dan mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Selamat tinggal, Nash."

.

.

Akashi Seijurou, kakak tersayangnya Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Bang, tadi adek ketemu mas-mas sukarela bersihin masjid. Hebat banget ya mas, masih ada orang yang peduli sama kebersihan masjid kampung kita."

Akashi, meskipun saudara angkat tapi sayang banget sama Kuroko melebihi sayangnya sama calon istri 'taaruf' yang masih pendekatan 2 bulan. Akashi sebenarnya mau jujur aja sama bapak kalo sukanya sama laki-laki. Sama adek sendiri. Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah merebut hati. Tapi apa daya, homo itu terlarang dan bisa-bisa ia dicaci-maki. Diusir dari kampung, sampai Kuroko pun ikut membenci. Akashi tak mau semua itu terjadi.

"Wah subbhanallah. Semoga amalnya diterima ya dek, Tetsuya."

"Iya, bang. Udah ya, adek mau mandi dulu."

Akashi mendapat firasat gak enak. Teringat sesuatu. Tangan Kuroko dicegat. "Namanya siapa ya, dek? Apa orang yang rambutnya abu-abu? Abang liat dia waktu dia mau masuk toilet yang lagi abang tempatin. Katanya mau bersihin toilet. "

Kuroko langsung mengangguk. Mukanya bertambah cerah. "Iya bang itu dia, emang kenapa ya bang?"

Akashi melepaskan tangan Kuroko. "Abang cuma khawatir aja, gapapa kok dek."

.

.

Nash menendang tempat sampah di jalanan untuk yang ke..10 kali.

"Dasar monyet!" Nash mengumpat. "Enak aja ninggalin gue, terus gue gimana?"

Nash terus berjalan sambil menendang batu. Pejalan kaki yang lewat serentak minggir dan lari dalam hitungan 1-2-3. Nash tidak memperhatikan jalan. Masa bodoh, orang-orang yang akan minggir menghindari dirinya. Sampai Nash merasa sesuatu menabrak dada dan mendengar erangan lirih sesuatu yang terjatuh.

Nash melihat ke bawah. Sesosok pemuda mungil sedang mengusap kepalanya. Nash tidak peduli dan lanjut berjalan.

"Maaf."

Langkah kaki Nash berhenti. Siapa yang barusan bilang maaf.

Pemuda itu berhati-hati membereskan barang-barang dan pecinya yang lepas dari kepala. Memakainya kembali dan menghampiri Nash yang menatapnya heran.

"Ini, kunci motor anda jatuh." Nash menyipit memandang tangan secantik porselen terjulur dengan sopan kepadanya. Nash mengambilnya kasar. Tidak tahu diri. Kini mata sebiru lautan milik Nash menjelajahi mata orang yang sudah ditrabraknya, terpukau dengan keindahan langit biru di kedalaman matanya.

Deg..deg..deg. Bumi bergetar. Jantung Nash jungkir balik.

"Saya permisi."

"Tunggu." Bibirnya bicara sendiri. Atau hatinya yang sudah menggerakkan bibirnya?

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Nash tidak tega. Sungguh. Ia iblis kalau berani menodong uang dari makhluk semurni ini. Nash harus melakukan pendekatan yang keren. Pendekatan lelaki.

"Gue anterin ke rumah deh. Sebagai balas budi." Nash bicara dengan se _cool_ - _cool_ nya. Sejak kapan balas budi ada dalam kamusnya?

"Tidak perlu, mas. Rumah saya dekat." Kuroko menunduk permisi.

Tersenyum tipis, Kuroko meninggalkan Nash yang diam di tempat.

Begitu pulang. Kuroko masuk mengucap salam, melempar tasnya dan berlari memeluk Akashi yang sedang anteng memotong-motong sayuran.

Akashi terkejut. "Kamu kenapa, dek?"— _sering-sering aja peluk abang, dek._

"Tetsuya takut, bang." Kuroko memeluk kakaknya semakin erat. "Ada preman yang ngikutin Tetsuya sampai ke rumah, bang."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Author's notes:**

 **Nulis ngebut dan tadinya mau dibikin OS aja, tapi kayaknya asikan MC. Iya alay seriusan ;;; Makasih udah baca. Mohon dukungan untuk selanjutnya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_NashKuro Fanfiction written by shun-kumikumi_

 _Kuroko no basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's_

 _Dunia Preman!AU Harem!Kuroko_

 _Preman!Nash/Alim!Kuroko_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary: Nash memiliki seribu alasan untuk bertobat._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Insyaf**

 **Chapter 2**

Ada ayah dan anak lagi kekelonan kurang kerjaan selonjoran di alun-alun pekarangan.

"Tong, kumaha bisnis preman warisan babeh yeuh, lancar teu?"

Nash sedang kipas-kipas pake daun pisang dapet metik dari kebun belakang imah. Apa sih babeh, gerutunya. Tubuh muskularis Nash telentang dipadan keringat bercucuran. Rambut pirangnya basah nu lepek. Ima cuaca teh memang keur panas-panasna. Meuni hareudang pisan. Pake kaus oblong plus celana boxer teuteup weuh gerah teu katulungan.

"Yah..gitu aja beh..Kayak gatau anaknya wae."

Padahal mah dalam pikiran Nash boro-boro mikirin duit sewaan bararudak nu kolot jeung bararegul tea. Sejak dikhianati _partner in crime_ setia, Nash mah apa atuh, sagalana jadi teu leureus. Sejak dipanah hatinya oleh Kuroko Tetsuya, Nash menjelma jadi butir-butir rengginang. Dibuang sayang, dimakan teu hayang. Ada rasa yang berbeda, tapi Nash tak yakin ini cinta.

"Iya, ntong. Maneh mah anak kabanggaan babeh. Babeh mah percaya aja sama entong."

"Sukur atuh."

Singlet putih yang menjadi satu-satunya penutup di tubuh Nash dibuka, memamerkan otot perut 6 lapis. Bagian perut sampai dada dikipas sadis. Keur amburadul jeung awut-awutan kieu weuh teuteup manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong beh, entong udah 23 umurna. Babeh kagak pengen punya menantu kitu?"

Si babeh berpaling menengok anakna. Ada angin apa ieu si anak ngomongin menantu? "Emang ada yang mau sama elu?" Si babeh nyengir tampak menghina. Babeh sialan tak berguna. Nash mendengus. Yang mau mah banyak beh, yang pas di hati ini belon ada.

Udah dijatuhin si bapak mencoba membesarkan. "Yauda tong, elo kan daerah kekuasaaannya loba, dimana-mana. Masa satu kampung teu aya cewe cakep yang narik perhatian elu kitu? Jangan-jangan elu homo?"

"Astaghfirullah beh. Ya kagak homo juga beh." Gue gak boong tapi kok abis ngomong gini, hati gue ngerasa bersalah gitu ye? "Entong masih nyari yang siap membimbing entong ke jalan yang lurus beh. Gak bengkong-bengkok."— _palingan belok._

"Sia mah tukang maen cewe. Itu si Surti kan naksir ama elu. " Babeh ngeluarin bungkus rokok sampoernana dari kantong kresek. Kaya sih iya, tapi kalo udah tua, rokok ini yang paling melegenda. "Kalo uda 30 belom kawin, gua jodohin juga lu."

"Surti mah kurang seksi. Jangan maen jodoh-jodohan atuh beh. Jodoh mah tar juga ketemu. Nash mah sabar aja. Pasti jodoh yang terbaik buat Nash uda disiapin sama Yang Di Atas beh. " _Padahal mah uda ketemu. Tapi kenapa harus segender ya?_

"Terserah elo. Babeh lagi gak pengen cepet-cepet punya cucu. Elo uda warisin tahta babeh aja, babeh uda seneng. Mending lo pikirin cara buat naklukin kampung sebelah noh. Juragan ayam si Shuuzo itu."

"Ah si Shuuzo mah kecil beh. Entong udah nantangin anaknya. Tar entong sore mau ketemu sama dia. "

Gak tahan panash, Nash memutuskan bangkit dan berjalan ke dalam sambil melepas kaus oblongnya. Cewe yang gak sengaja lewat di pinggir jalan rumah Nash, dapet rezeki gratis melihat tubuh berkeringat si kaukasian yang seksi. Suara jeritan "Kyaaaa! Si akang! Ahn!" melewati gendang telinga kiri Nash lurus terus sampai ke kanan. Nash sih emang populer. Jadi yang ginian mah dia udah biasa.

"Nash mau mandi dulu beh. Biar ganteng."

Sabenerna ni Nash juga bingung kenapa jadi pake bahasa Sunda. Seingatna dia mah keturunan Kanada . Iya _plus_ Sunda. _Plus_ Betawi dan juga Jawa. Dan sabenerna Nash udah ganteng gak perlu mandi juga. Punten nyak bahasana teu pati ngaranana.

.

.

"Heh, elo anak buahnya si Nanash itu kan ye?"

Lagi-lagi Takao mendapat derita. Gak dari bos gak dari rival bos semuanya sama.

"Iya bang, emang ada apa ya bang?" _Punten bang, tapi izinin saya lewat bang. Saya jangan dicegat bang. Saya gak punya uang bang._

"Sini, lu."

Duh beneran Takao tuh apesss apesss. Baru ge dia dapet kerjaan yang lumayan buat lunasin utang dia sama Nash. Eh bukan utang sih tapi pemerasan. Demi mas Mido juga sih. _Iya abang Nash mah malaknya haram tapi abdi mah nyarinya halal._

"Ehm, mau ngapain ya bang? Saya mau nganterin buah-buahan nih ke tokonya bang Miyaji sama mas Izuki. Saya gak lagi malak kok bang. Saya mah apa atuh bang."

"Alah ga usah alasan lu, sekali preman tetep preman!" Si preman bertato kalajengking dengan alis setebal ladang sawo maju dua langkah penuh keangkuhan. _Katanya sih sini tapi dia yang deketin._

"Kasih gue apel sama jeruknya noh. Gue minta satu."

"Hah?" _Jadi dia mau malak jualan gue?_

Takao nunduk dikit buat minta maap. Dalam hati mah pikasebeulen. "Hampura bang, punten, tapi ini mah buat dijual bang. Kalo abang mau yah belilah bang. Masa abang gak modal banget sih bang. Ini kan buat dimakan lho bang. Kalo gak dibayar, haram lho bang."

"Kampret lu, bisa aja lu nawarin." Si preman kayaknya emang beneran laper. Buktinya dia gak melakukan tindak kekerasan rumah tangga sama Takao. Mungkin sayang, kalo Takao dipukul tar buah-buahannya jatoh kena aspal trus berdebu dan mesti dikucurin aer keran biar bisa dimakan. Belom lagi kalo buahnya ada yang masuk ke got. Bete juga si diceramahin. Tapi sekali lagi ni karena dia laper. Dan warung disini jauh buat beli _snicckers._

Kantong jeans diobok-obok. Dalem banget sampe si preman jinjit-jinjit. Kasian juga mungkin kantongnya sedalam palung Mariana. Atau memang uangnya itu yang kagak ada.

Takao garuk-garuk leher. "Jadi beli gak nih bang?" _Gausah dipaksainlah, ni aye kasih aja jeruk satu, itung-itung berbagi kepada sesama._

"Berisik lu! Ada kok." Setelah menyerah di kantong satu, tangan si abang berpetualang di kantong satunya. Kok berasa miris gitu ya, Takao beneran hampir aja lemparin satu buah berwarna oranye ke muka si abang lalu menangis meraung-raung. _Jadi_ _inget masa lalu krismon gue sama Shin-chan._

"Nih." Si preman yang rambutnya terurai sampai ke leher tampak girang saat menemukan 2 koin bernilai masing-masing seribuan dan menyerahkannya dengan seringai kemenangan kepada Takao.

"Alhamdulillah ya bang, nih jeruk abang. Cuma dapet satu ya bang. Kalo sama apel mah kurang bang."

Si preman gak sabaran. Jeruk dikupas di tempat. Takao diem-diem seneng. "Sering-sering lewat sini ya bang, beli dagangan aye."

"Puih! Jeruknya sepet!" Abang beralis tebal meludah ke tanah. Takao _shock_ dan terhina. Menatap tak percaya. "Eh Takao! lo jualan yang bener dong! Jeruk kaya gini lo kasih ke perut gue! Kembaliin duit gue!"

Takao gelagapan. Hah masa iya sih jeruk yang diambil dari perkebunan jeruk yang dirawat dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta oleh abang Miyaji dan mas Izuki sepet? Kemarin Takao nyoba malah manis semanis senyumna dek Kuyoko. Hush, Takao ngingetin diri gak boleh nikung.

"Bang, jangan bercanda atuh bang. Yang bener nih jeruknya asem?" Gawat bisa dimarahin bang Miyaji kalo ketahuan metik jeruk sepet.

"Iya, yang ada gue sakit perut nih. Tanggung jawab lo Takao!"

"Masa si bang, sini aye cobain." Takao berniat memastikan dengan lidah dan tenggorokannya sendiri. Seriusan takut si preman ember dan Takao bakal dipecat trus jadi pengangguran. Takao menjulurkan tangannya dengan maksud mengambil sekeping jeruk. Si preman marah dan menjauhkan jeruk dari jangkauan Takao.

"Lo jadi _sales_ gak sopan banget hah? Masa uda dibeli mau lo ambil lagi? Buru siniin duit gue!" _Gawat, si preman murka._

Takao ragu-ragu mau ngembaliin duit apa ngga. 2 ribu koin ditimang-timang.

"Gimana ya bang.. Atuh saya mah kurang percaya sama abang. Abang Hana kan licik, jangan-jangan ane dikibulin sama abang." Takao mencari alibi.

"Sia, udah mau nyomot, nuduh lagi. Gue tuh udah kelaperan dari pagi kaga dapet setoran! Jangan nyari perkara ama gue ya, masi mending lu gak gue habisin disini. " Anehnya si abang preman, Hanamiya Makoto, ngomel-ngomel sambil makan jeruk.

Takao tak terima. "Atuh saya cuma nyari rezeki bang. .Tuh maneh jerukna didahar deui! Katahuan maneh boong sama aing!"

Hanamiya nyengir. Keliatan ada biji jeruk nyempil. "Hehe. Jeruknya enak. Maneh hayang wae dibobodo." Dua koin berkilau dijepit diantara jari. Takao kaget sejak kapan uangnya uda di tangan Hanamiya? "Udah ya, gue mau nagih ke anak buah dulu. Bye."

Takao berusaha mencegah. Suaranya yang nyaring ceria menggema di gang sempit itu. "Balikkin duit aye! Dasar curang, ngegacul, keselek biji jeruk sia!"

"Apa sih lo. Minggir. Dasar uke."

Takao gak terima dikatain uke. "Maneh ge juga uke! Ukenya mas Imayoshi kan? Sesama uke atuh jangan saling menyakiti!"

Hanamiya mendadak merah. Nutupin mulut."Kok lu tau? Udah ah gue mau pulang! Minggir buru!"

"Kembaliin duit aye dulu bang!" Takao nyusruk persis elang ngamuk. "Kalo abang gak balikkin, aye laporin mas Imayoshi!"

"Yah jangan laporin seme gue." Hanamiya jadi kaku. Padahal tinggal tabrak tinggalin Takao uda beres. _Tapi dia udah ngasih makan gue._ Gini-gini Hanamiya masih punya hati.

"Yauda deh. Seribu aja ya?" Hanamiya nawar. Uda dibayar dua rebu, diambil deui, disuruh bayar lagi eh nawar jadi seribu. Pembeli kampret.

"Dua rebulah bang! Pantesan pelit, seret rezeki!"

"Sia, ngajak ribut sama aing—"

"Assalamualaikum." Suara tenang nan syahdu mengusik olfaktori Hanamiya dan Takao sekaligus menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka. Adem yeuh tapi asa-asa kenal nih suara.

"Kalian sedang apa ribut di jalan seperti ini? Berbuatlah amal baik. Saling tolong menolong dan jangan merugikan sesama. Kita semua saudara. Kalau ada masalah atuh harus saling membantu."

Takao mangap. Hanamiya cangak. "MA-MAYUZUMI?"

"WAHAHAHAHA, LO NGAPAIN PAKE PECI!"

Takao asli ngakak. Guling-gulingan di aspal (jangan tanya nasib buah-buahan. Uda ditaro dipojokan baru cekaka-cekiki). Hanamiya megangin perut. Seuseurian sampe mendadak mules beneran.

"Astaghfirullah, Takao, Hanamiya. Rasulullah bersabda, tertawa yang berlebihan itu tidak baik."

"HAHAHAHA ANJAY SOK ALIM—"

Mayuzumi—yang sedang dalam tahap 1 insyaf, preman tobat season 1—mengelus-ngelus dada persis ustadz di tipi. Meratapi nasib kawan-kawannya yang masih belum menapaki jalan kebenaran.

"Udah ashar nih. Hayuk, kita sholat di masjid." Mayuzumi dengan dandanan baju kokoh dan sarung serta tak lupa peci berwarna putih di kepala dan tangan kanan mengenggam Al-Quran mengajak kedua temannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Alhamdulillah yah, pengaruh cinta memang luar biasa.

"HAHAHAHA SERIUSAN LO TOBAT? TOBAT NIH TOBAT?"

Takao dan Hanamiya masih tertawa. Teriakan songong barusan berasal dari Hanamiya, dan Takao yang lagi salto sambil sit-up mendadak berhenti. Mukanya panik ketika berbalik menatap punggung Mayuzumi yang sepertinya sudah bete dan pengen buru-buru ke masjid—matanya membola dan berkata lemas penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Seriusan nih.. Bang Mayu?"

.

.

Sementara itu di Desa Pelangi...

"Le, kamu siap-siap bawa tas gede gini mau kemana?"

Pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam legam, bibir mancung dan mata sipit baru saja selesai membenahi barang-barangnya. Dengan kaus merah, kemeja batik, sarung di pundak, celana pendek serta beralaskan sendal jepit, si pemuda berdiri di depan sang bapak dengan sikap gagah berani. Tas gede yang dimaksud, kain batik panjang yang biasa dipake buat gendongan beserta perintilan-perintilan si pemuda di dalamnya sudah diikat rapi dan siap dibopong di atas pundak. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesiapan. Hendak memohon izin layaknya perjaka perantau.

"Pak, Niji mau izin merantau." Ternyata beneran.

Si bapak kaget, ya jelaslah anak satu-satunya, penerus sawah 40 hektar dan 120 kandang ayam tiba-tiba izin merantau kagak bilang dulu sebelumnya. Ada apa nih anak gue mendadak gak betah di rumah gini?

"Le, kamu kenapa gak bilang bapak dulu. Lagian kamu mau merantau kemana? Kurang toh sawah sama ternak ayam kepunyaan bapak?"

Bapak yang dulunya sama gantengnya dengan si anak, sekarang juga ngakunya masih kece sih bedanya ada uban aja dikit di rambut sama keriput, menatap anaknya mantap dari ujung kaki sampe ujung bibir (berhenti dulu, abis bibir si anak gak nahan) udah gitu lanjut lagi sampe ujung pala.

 _Hm, bapa jadi inget masa muda bapak dulu_. Si bapak malah nostalgia

Sang anak menjawab. "Niji mau merantau mencari cinta sejati pak. Niji merasakan denyut-denyut cinta yang mengharuskan Niji untuk merantau pak."

Si bapak pengen kepeleset tapi ntar gak lucu. "Hah? Mencari istri maksud kamu?"

Si Niji yang gaya kampungan tapi masih aja ganteng itu tersenyum."Iya pak, Niji janji bakal pulang bawa calon menantu buat bapak dan calon ibu buat anak-anak Niji pak. "

Si bapak terharu. Menepuk-nepuk pundak anaknya yang kalau disaksikan oleh seluruh tanah air pasti pasti bakal mengundang banjir air mata dan ditawari sana-sini buat diangkat jadi sinetron. "Bagus, bagus nak. Kamu sudah jadi lelaki mapan yang dewasa. Bapak bangga sama kamu."

Niji tersenyum lagi. Kali ini lebih mantap karena tidak mau mengecewakan bapaknya.

"Niji pamit dulu ya pak."

Si bapak beneran menitikkan air mata saat melihat punggung si anak yang menjauh dilatarbelakangi sawah dan juga kebo.

"Amin..amin... Alhamdulillah . Gue bakal nimang cucu."

Si bapak yang udah seneng dan lega balik ke teras dan duduk di atas kursi kayu sambil terus menghembuskan nafas membayangkan indahnya kehidupan masa tua dengan anak-anak yang manis berlarian di rumah luas mereka. Ah, semoga aja jodoh lu cepet ketemu ye.

Bapak Niji hendak menyeruput kopi. Baru satu sruput, mata hitamnya melirik ke sesuatu yang terjepit di antara koran yang semrawut. Warna bendanya kontras, putih, sedangkan koran abu-abu, jadi gampang kelihatan.

"Hah? Surat apaan nih?" Si bapak narik kertas yang ternyata berisikan kata-kata ancaman. Si bapak baca dalam hati sambil berjengit tiap menemukan jejak tulisan yang pastinya tak akan lulus lembaga sensor penyiaran di Indonesia.

"Le, ka-kamu.." Si bapak _shock_. Entah apakah anaknya yang rajin dan baik hati itu tahu perihal surat kurang ajar yang dia tahu betul siapa bapak anak yang bikin.

.

.

.

Nijimura Shuuzou, katanya merantau padahal cuma nyebrang ke kampung sebelah.

"Tunggu le ya, neng Kuroko. Le bakal lamar kamu."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's note:**

Sambut Niji sebagai saingan baru Nash :)) Diusahakan bakal kebagian rata ya (Utamanya abang Nash kok) Nuhun untuk semua pembaca dari chap 1 maupun yang baru. Sampai ketemu chap 3.

Bagi pecinta Nash, ada event fanfic challenge khusus untuk abang Nash lho. Silahkan cek profil ffn saya untuk informasi lebih lengkap :) Terimakasih.


	3. Chapter 3

_NashKuro Fanfiction written by shun-kumikumi_

 _Kuroko no basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's_

 _Dunia Preman!AU Harem!Kuroko, a lot of pairings_

 _Preman!Nash/Alim!Kuroko_

 _._

 _AN: fik ini uda gak diupdate lumayan lama. Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu dan terimakasih atas dukungannya. Ketikan 1200 words September lalu dan sisanya dilanjut hari ini. Alay (masih) garing (selalu) maksa (abis)_

 _._

 _Summary: Nash memiliki seribu alasan untuk bertobat._

 **Chapter 3**

Pagi yang ramah. Embun gendut satu-persatu menjilati daun-daun segar. Burung kenari peliharaan Kuroko bersiul-siul. Matahari bersinar keemasan secerah madu. Di jam segini, sudah waktunya bagi penghuni rumah melaksanakan aktivitas. Akashi Seijuurou di dapur, Kuroko Tetsuya di kamar mandi. Ayah mereka—barangkali sedang melirik kolom-kolom dakwah pojok koran. Ibu, baru aja berangkat ngajar pengajian di Masjid Al-Rakuzan. Bagi Akashi Seijuurou—yang nasib terbaiknya dengerin radio jadul kresek jazz 90 an _plus_ layar tancep mingguan sebagai hiburan—tak ada lantunan paling syahdu ditambah ritmis melodi termerdu dibanding suara dek Tetsuya yang asik bersenandung sembari kucek-kucek bilasin kotornya cucian.

"Kemana, kemana, kemana.( _terengtengteng! Serr!_ ) Gema suara rendah Kuroko bocor sampai ke luar bilik. "Kuharus mencari kemana." ( _Pek-kuplek-kuplek-byuuur!_ )

Sebelah tangan Akashi megang piso, satu lagi mengurut dada. Masya Allah yah,memang mau nyanyi lagu apa juga—dangdut kek, _pop, country, rock,_ marawisan, _heavy rotation_ , tetek bengek—suara Kuroko memang paling aduhai di telinga. Apalagi Akashi tahu lagu ini. " _Uso Aduresu_ " yang dipopulerkan oleh Mayu Tingting yang alhamdulillah masuk nominasi oscar untuk penyanyi dangdut lelaki terpopuler. Salah satu tembang yang sedang hit dan kadang mampir di antara jeda iklan "Menuju Surga bersama Mamah Riko " —sebuah judul acara yang agak takabur menurut Akashi dan isi dakwahnya kebanyakan tips-tips perkawinan menuju sakinah mawaddah warahmah— yang entah bagaimana menjadi saluran yang paling sering ia tongkrongi tiap abis maghrib. Akashi ngikut baper, bermonolog sambil tersenyum tipis. "Mencari apa dek? Mencari Abang Sei?" Aisss.. yah geer sama baper emang gak jauh beda.

Kuroko kembali bernyanyi. Alamat palsu versi matahari terbit. Lirik berikutnya mengalun makin menghayati. "Kekasih tercinta, tak tahu rimbanya. Lama tak datang ke rumah." Lalu terdengar suara gerimis air menyiram lantai.

 _Abang selalu di rumah kok dek,_ sahut Akashi lagi.

Dapur tempat Akashi memasak dan kamar mandi tempat Kuroko mencuci bersebelahan. Dibatasi tembok bercat biru yang pintu kamar mandinya ada di sebelah kanan. Biasanya jika Akashi yang mencuci, ia akan menggunakan bagian depan kamar mandi yang hanya dibatasi sekat pendek—Kuroko memilih mencuci di bagian dalam yang tertutup. Jelas saja suara Kuroko akan menggema dan tak jarang memecahkan konsentrasi Akashi. Akashi mah gak mungkin protes, justru bersyukur dan senang hati. Adiknya yang satu itu memang hobi menyanyi. Tapi cuma berani di kamar mandi. Akashi—yang kedapetan nugas sebagai koki—sedang meniriskan tiga telur buat sarapan . Sementara menanti _magic com_ menanak nasi. Sosis yang sudah dipotong pendek-pendek siap dituang ke wajan penggorengan. Wajan yang beradu dengan spatula memercik minyak panas. Asap sedap menguar ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Dalam keadaan membelakangi kompor, tangan lincah serta perpaduan celemek putih dan peci di kepala Akashi memberikan kesan sosok kakak idaman, bisa juga suami idaman, yang gak macam-macam, sholeh, dan pastinya irit dan sayang keluarga.

"Ke sana ke mari, membawa alamat( _dung dung)_ Namun yang kutemui bukan dirinya. Sayang yang kuterima alamat palsu."

 _Oh mau gak dek nyamperin ke hati abang?_ Akashi bermonolog lagi.

Dan seperti inilah keseharian Akashi setiap pagi. Ngelonin diri dengan bumbu-bumbu masakan yang mengawali hari, mendengarkan suara calon kekasih—meski lagunya ganti-ganti, serta kebaperan yang menyayat nadi.

.

.

Semenjak kemarin, akhirnya jiwa dan tubuh Nash sudah memutuskan. Ia akan mencari info seputar riwayat hidup Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kepo yang berkelanjutan tidak pernah sehat. Apalagi kalau sampai membuat susah tidur, susah makan, susah buang air besar. Setelah tahu rumah Tetsuya—seenaknya udah manggil nama depan, katanya biar akrab—Nash makin terobsesi mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan Tetsuya. Pokoknya ia berniat mencari info sedetail dan serinci-rincinya. Kalau bisa info dari orok juga dijabanin sama Nash. Dengan bermodalkan duit segepok dan tampang ngancem _plus_ dua anak buah mata-mata, Nash berhasil mengumpulkan segelentir informasi mulai dari sangat penting sampai sebenarnya gak penting-penting amat, yang bagi Nash ternyata juga sama pentingnya. Data yang diteliti udah lumayan komplit. Nash berhasil mengetahui siapa dukun beranak yang membantu persalinan bayi lucu Tetsuya. Terkenal dengan panggilan Mak Himuro. Dukun cowok cantik bermata satu. Si dukun ini ternyata matre. Alias pinter nyari peluang. Demi mendapatkan informasi tentang Tetsuya, Nash harus rela merogoh kocek 5 juta. Dan duduklah Nash, mendengarkan cerita sang dukun.

Berkat sang dukun—Nash bisa mengetahui tanggal lahir Tetsuya, yakni 31 Januari 199x. Yang sudah Nash hitung dengan kalkulator berarti umur Tetsuya sekarang 17 tahun. Dilahirkan dalam keadaan sungsang alias pantat duluan, pada malam jumat disaat bulan purnama bersinar indah dengan berat hanya 411 gram. Kata mak Himuro, suara tangisan Kuroko semerdu nyanyian malaikat. Bayinya pucat kemerahan dan Himuro mengakui belum pernah melihat bayi dengan mata secantik dan sebundar mata Kuroko. Mengingatkannya pada langit biru yang sudah tak ditengoknya bertahun-tahun—Nash tidak mau bertanya apa maksudnya ini. Sedikit helai kebiruan sudah tumbuh di kepala mungil bayi itu. Himuro masih mengingat hangatnya bayi Kuroko dalam gendongannya. Bayi Kuroko yang sangat ringan sempat membuat Himuro khawatir si bayi tidak bisa bertahan. Lalu dongeng berlanjut ke emak berjasa yang sudah melahirkan mahkluk terindah ciptaan Tuhan ke dunia, Nyonya Kuroko Tetsuna. Nash sedikit bersemangat begitu mengetahui perbedaan nama yang setipis satu goresan huruf ini. Menebak asal. Mungkin Kuroko memang duplikasi kecantikan sang ibunda. Menurut dekripsi sang dukun, warna biru yang dimiliki Kuroko memang turunan ibunya. Kuroko Tetsuna tersenyum bahagia begitu anak pertamanya diberikan ke dalam pelukannya. Bersama suaminya—bapak yang sangat berperan dalam kehamilan sang istri dan senantiasa menunggui proses persalinan—mereka menebar momen kebahagian yang sanggup mengundang tangis haru. Pak Haji Masaomi, yang bernama lengkap Hj. Kuroko Masaomi bahkan menitikkan air mata begitu bayi Kuroko berpindah ke gendongannya dan memperdengarkan adzan dengna merdu ke telinga si bayi. Nash langsung shock mendengar ustadz Masaomi disebut. Hah, dia kan ustadz yang doyan ceramahin gua—Nash beneran gak tau nama depan pak ustadz kece yang diduga pengaruhnya sudah menyebar ke seluruh dunia ini.

 _Lah kalo gitu gue naksir sama anak pak ustadz dong.._ Tiba-tiba Nash mendapat tekanan moral.

Cerita si dukun yang lebih mirip dongeng berakhir disitu. Pulang dari dukun, Nash langsung disodori hasil laporan dari mata-matanya yang kedua, si Midorima.

Nash menggeleng takjub. Buku laporan dari Midorima lebih tebel dari buku IPA jaman dia sekolah. Ia membuka perlahan sampul yang diberi pita biru muda. Nash mengernyit. _Seriusan ini elo yang ngehias?_ Entah Midorima kelewat melankolis atau Nash yang tidak kreatif, dengan berdebar, ia membuka lembaran CV —ehem, kekasih masa depannya.

Halaman pertama disuguhi biodata formal, mencakup apa yang sudah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Ditambah beberapa riwayat sekolah yang Tetsuya tempuh berturut-turut yakni, TK Al-Teikou, Madrasah Seirin Hidayah, Madrasah tsawaniyah Seirin Hidayah dan pendidikan yang sedang dijalani, Madrasah Al-Rakuzan yang juga memiliki masjid di dalam sekolah bernama sama, dan diketahui beridentitas kepemilikan keluarga Kuroko.

Dalam buku ini Nash menemukan informasi seputar keluarga Kuroko yang baru ia ketahui. Kuroko memiliki saudara angkat, bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Dari sejarah yang Nash baca konon Akashi dipungut dari sebuah panti yatim piatu di daerah New Zealand. Kuroko bertemu Akashi saat diajak bapaknya, sang ustadz internasional mengadakan kunjungan amal kebajikan yaitu menyumbang bermiliar uang. Akashi beda dua tahun dengan Kuroko. Akashi yang sedang duduk sendirian tanpa teman dihampiri oleh Kuroko. Mereka bermain suit dan petak umpet tapi malah jadi taruhan kalo Akashi menang dia bakal tinggal bareng Kuroko celamanya, kalo Kuroko menang, Akashi kudu merahin susu sapi New Zealand buat Kuroko. Keberuntungan berpihak kepada Akashi dan kebetulan bapaknya Kuroko langsung tertarik dengan kejeniusan Akashi. Kisah itu diakhiri dengan mereka yang memerah susu sapi bersama-sama diiringi canda tawa ditambah senyum licik yang aneh terpatri di bibir Akashi.

Nash memelototi Midorima.

"INI BENERAN? DIA TARUHAN SUIT DOANG TRUS MENANG BISA TINGGAL BARENG TETSUYA SERUMAH, KAYAK ABANG-ADE, SUAMI-ISTRI AH KAMPRET GUE KALAH 666-0 TOTAL DEFEATED MAX NI ORANG, SETAN APA ORANG?"

Midorima mengelap wajah habis kena semprot. "Memang begitu kenyataannya, _nanodayo._ Aku mendapatkan informasi tepercaya lebih tajam dari gunting kuku. Dia sudah dianggap kakak sendiri oleh Kuroko. Dia orangnya licik banget _nanodayo._ Akashi masih manusia terakhir kali aku mengeceknya."

"Hah apa?" Nash budek.

"Akashi masih manusia.."

Midorima buru-buru ngambil aer kulkas menuju kamar mandi, mengguyurkan ke wajahnya yang dirasa menghangat."Ti-tidak jadi, _nodayo!_ Ah maksudku mengecek itu bukan yang aneh-aneh _nanodayo!_ Aku gak ngapa-ngapainin dia _nodayo!_ Aku uda kasi cincin ke Takao kok _nodayo!"_

Nash bersidekap. Dia jelas gak suka sama orang yang manfaatin kepolosan dan kebaikan hati orang lain. Tapi yang terpenting sih homonya ini. Si Akashi homo apa kagak? E buset Nash istighfar. Jadi berarti gue uda homo ya? Nash terdiam. _Yaudahlah._

"Dor lu kudu ngawasin itu bocah. Kalo dia rada melenceng kabar-kabar."

Nash membuka lembar ketiga. Yang berisi foto-foto pengajian pemuda-pemudi kampung yang dipimpin Kuroko. Nash muntaber darah begitu melihat satu foto Kuroko terselip semasa balita. Lembar keempat berisi hobi, membaca Al-Quran dan menyisihkan uang jajan untuk amal. Lembar kelima berisi tinggi dan berat badan yang gak Nash baca bener-bener angkanya. Lembar selanjutnya berisi gambar Kuroko yang megang piala dan dikelilingi banyak piala. Lembar selanjutnya sampai halaman 444 menceritakan sepak terjang perjuangan ustadz Masaomi dalam menyebarkan pengaruh dan ajaran islam yang menjurus absolut.

Nash tutup buku. "Ngapain lo masukin banyak tentang bapaknya?"

"Yaiyalah kalo kita cuma nyerang anaknya tanpa tahu target utama buat apa? Aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak data dan berhasil menemukan 0,001% kelemahan ustadz Masaomi. Coba lihat halaman 371, _nanoda—"_

"Gue bukan mau pacaran sama bapaknya, rumput! Gue mau kawin sama anaknya!"

"Ya kata gue juga lo harus pedekate dulu sama bapaknya! Baru terjang anaknya!"

"Gue gak peduli sama bapaknya! Bapaknya serem, tapi oke gue terjang anaknya!"

"Kalo lo nerjang anaknya trus gagal , saham kita bisa turun kampret _nanodayo!_ Investor pada cabut semua dari kampung gimana?"

"Gue kawin lari sama Tetsuya!"

"Eh gebleg."

Nash ngambil kardus indomie gepeng buat ngipas. "Gue tau bapaknya galak. Tapi gue gak akan nyerah buat yang satu ini Dor. Pertama liat dia, gue uda pengen jadiin dia istri gue."

"Dia itu laki, Nash. Lo jangan kebanyakan mimpi. Deket oke."

"Lo sama Takao emang gak ada niat halal gitu?"

"Gak ngapa-ngapain aja uda haram apa yang mau dihalalin, _nanodayo?_ "

"Cinta?"

Midorima tertawa pahit. "Kalau pernikahan adalah pembuktian cinta, zina gak bakal laku."

"Katanya lo sama Takao gak ngapa-ngapain?"

Midorima Teguh menjawab. "Nash, pernikahan itu bukan sesuatu yang simpel. Butuh komitmen, rasa percaya, sesuatu yang kalo gak kamu jaga, keutuhan dan rasa berharganya bisa lenyap. Cuma bikin kamu sengsara dan tersiksa, dan di saat-saat kalian bersama, tali mengikat yang kalian jalin udah gak ada artinya, _nanodayo._ "

"Jadi?"

"Jadi elo harus nyerah. Gak akan ada komitmen diantara elo sama Kuroko, _nanodayo_. Dari awal udah gak cocok!"

Nash banting hape. "Sialan! Emang elo dukun!"

"Yang bikin elo yakin ke Kuroko apa? Jangan bilang cinta pada pandangan pertama ya, basi _nanodayo._ "

"Elo ngebantuin apa jatuhin gue kampret. Gue juga gak tau. Habis ketemu sama dia, pulang gue langsung masuk angin, dikerokin babeh trus katanya itu tanda jatuh cinta. Seumur hidup gue kagak pernah meriang."

Midorima menarik nafas. "Kamu tahu bagaimana aku dan Takao bisa bersama?"

Nash buru-buru buka satu plastik keripik maicih. Mulai ngunyah. "Karena elo budakin Takao dan Takao suka warna ijo?"

Midorima menggeleng. "Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku sangat terganggu, dia sangat berisik dan entah kenapa aku yang selalu jadi sasaran ledekannya, _nanodayo!_ Sampai kejadian saat aku belanja ke pasar..."

 _(Midorima sedang merenung dan gelembung membesar membentuk masa lalu)_

" _Mak, beli selada satu kilo, cabe setengah ons, pare dua butir, kacang hijau tiga puluh biji, susu kental satu saset."_

" _SIAP!"_

" _Saya pesen selada setengah kilo, cabe satu ons, pare satu butir, kacang hijau lima belas biji, dua susu kental saset."_

 _Midorima menoleh. "Kenapa belanjaanmu setengahnya dariku tapi cabe dan susu lebih banyak dariku?"_

" _Karena aku suka pedas dan juga suka manis."_

" _Selera yang aneh, nanodayo."_

" _Seperti Shin-chan." Takao mengikat kresek belanjaannya. "Kamu pedas di luar dan manis di dalam, tapi kehidupan bisa pahit seperti pare, gurih seperti kacang hijau dan tawar seperti selada. Kamu tetap menjalaninya dengan tulus, mempertahankan kebaikanmu tanpa perlu orang mengasihimu. Dan Shin-chan tahu ini apa?" Takao mencomot satu sayuran asal dan mengacungkannya pada Midorima._

 _Midorima mengangkat alis. "Wortel?"_

 _Takao tersenyum manis. "Wortel ini seperti kamu, Shin-chan. Kalau kau memakannya langsung rasanya pahit campur tawar kan? Teksturnya juga keras. Kau harus mengolahnya dengan baik dan memasaknya sampai empuk. Niscaya rasanya akan manis. Teksturnya juga jadi renyah dan lembut di mulut. Seperti kamu. Aku percaya Shin-chan adalah orang yang judes tapi kamu punya kelembutan hati yang tak dimiliki siapapun." Sehabis berkata begitu. Takao memasukkan satu wortel ke kresek Midorima dan berlalu pergi dengan senyum tulus meninggalkan Midorima yang mendadak lututnya kendor dan jantungnya melorot butuh pegangan._

"Saat itu, aku jadi berdebar-debar tiap melihat senyumnya, _nanodayo._ " Ucap Midorima dengan semu merah.

Nash mangap. _Oke sih tapi bukannya itu penghinaan?_

"Trus intinya komitmen lo apa sama Takao?"

"Takao memahami aku, cara berpikirku, mau menelusuri maksud hatiku. Dan aku berusaha menerima dia dengan seluruh perasaanku. Komitmenku dan Takao adalah menjadi diri sendiri."

"Kami tak pernah berpura-pura. Kami bisa saling nyaman dan lengket tapi bisa berantem kapanpun kami mau. Kami sudah tahu sifat masing-masing jadi tak ada keraguan, tak ada beban." Midorima melanjutkan ketika Nash masih mencerna.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tak menikah?"

"Sudah kubilang itu tak mungkin, _nanodayo!"_

"Lagian kenapa kamu butuh legalitas, padahal kenal kamu aja dia belom?"

Suasana semakin panas dan Nash mulai menyalakan kipas mini. Midorima tak disangka buka baju.

"Selain dari buku ini yang kau ketahui tentang Kuroko apa, _nanodayo?"_

Nash merenung. "Senyumnya semanis bidadari."

"Yang lebih _dalem_!"

"Jiwanya suci abadi."

"Seksualitasnya?"

Nash menelan ludah. "Seindah.. Ah nggak, takut dosa."

"Dia lurus kan?" Midorima berdecak. Nash mengangguk.

"Dan kamu sudah baca halaman 223, _nanodayo_?"

"Be..lom."

Buku tebal dilempar ke pangkuan Nash. "Kuroko itu tipe wanita idamannya yang sholehah dan mau diajak susah. Dia aja kaya se Asia Tenggara, masih bilang mau diajak susah bagemana _nanodayo?_ Dari awal kamu sama dia bagaikan langit dan bumi. Kamu ngerti kan sekarang kalo Kuroko itu bukan orang yang pantas kamu dekati?"

Jeda lama. Panjang. Dan keduanya kini kompak menatap datar layar televisi. Entah apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan.

"Oiya, si Takao kok gak balik-balik habis gue tagihin utang?"

.

.

"Ah ni kampung ternyata jauh juga."

Begitu sadar terik sudah memasuki tengah hari dan tibanya sholat dzuhur, Niji segera celingak-celinguk mencari masjid. Beruntung ia mendapati sosok pemuda berbalut peci dan sorban yang punggungnya gagah dan berwibawa. Niji tanpa ragu mencolek sopan pundak lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan berucap salam. Si pemuda menoleh.

"Walaikumsalam." Suaranya dingin.

Niji senyum ramah. Tak kenal maka tak punya kawan. "Maaf yah kang, saya teh pendatang baru di kampung ini. Mau nanya mas mau dzuhuran kan ya? Boleh barengan ke masjid gak?"

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mengangguk. Saat itulah mereka jalan berdampingan.

"Mas hari gini teh panas teuing yak. Enaknya minum es kelapa campur madu tambah potongan buah sirsak. Kalo gak es kolang-kaling campur gula aren. Aduhh seger indah nikmat teunan. Disini yang jual deket dimana ya? Nama saya teh Niji, anaknya juragan ayam kampung sebelah. "

Langkah pemuda abu-abu itu terlihat berat tapi butuh beberapa langkah ekstra untuk mengikuti. Dia terus menatap ke depan dengan bola mata abu-abu yang kosong. Celotehan Niji cuma ditanggapi "Oh". Niji dengar orang kampung ini ramah-ramah tapi ternyata memang gak semuanya.

"Mas, terimakasih ya. Nanti kalau ketemu lagi insya Allah saya traktir es gula aren." _Mau gimana juga dia nolong aku._

"Makasih, tapi saya ikhlas kok. Kalau ada apa-apa silahkan minta tolong."

Niji terbengong-bengong. _Kok jadi baik?_

 _Suaranya dikerasin pula_

 _Pake senyum manis lagi_

"Yuk, itu imamnya udah dateng."

Si pemuda tanpa nama masuk duluan meninggalkan Niji yang heran dag-dig-dug. _Lah apaan sih gue kan belom wudhu_. Niji meninggalkan gembolannya untuk sementara, mulai membasuh anggota tubuh. `

Sholat berjamaah selesai dilaksanakan. Niji mencuci muka sekali lagi dan siap melanjutkan perjalanan. Begitu keluar masjid pemuda yang menolongnya sedang memakai sendal swallow warna abu.

Niji optimis. Mendekati. "Mas, misi saya mau nanya lagi.."

"Diem. Jangan ganggu gue. Kuroko gak ada di masjid! Dia gak jadi makmum shalat berjaamah! Gue uda nempatin tempat di belakangnya dia gak ada! Ini pasti ada apa-apa! Gue ampe lupa kaga baca bacaan shalat! Kuroko kagak ada. PASTI ADA APA-APA!"

 _Lah trus mas ngapain ke masjid?_ Pemuda itu memeloroti sorbannya yang panjang buat diiket jadi iket pinggang. Masya Allah kok anteng-anteng kelakuan begini. Dan mas tadi ada _typo_ dan Kuroko itu siapa kayak pernah denger, apa maksud mas teh.. Neng Kuroko?

"Mas! Tunggu! Saya.."

"Nama gue Mayuzumi!"

"Oh, Mayu.. Bukan! Saya mau nanya itu mas..Kuroko, Neng Kuroko!" Naas bagi pemuda hijrahan, bukan sulap bukan sihir, Mayuzumi menghilang tanpa kepulan asap.

 _Mayuzumi..Neng Kuroko..dan saya..Nijimura._

.

"Takao! Elo lama banget sih disuruh nyuci kentang doang!"

Takao nyaris kepeleset wortel yang digeletakin sembarangan di pojokan lantai.

"IH SIA, SAHA NU NARO WORTEL DI DIEU? AING KASOLEDAD BELEGUG MANEH."

Miyaji melongokkan kepala ke bilik depan, ditangannya ada segelas jus nanas.

"Kita kekurangan pegawai nih. Pesanan buahnya kudu diantar 70 kilo lagi. Gila emang pak Haji juragan duit! Kebon gue gundul semua."

"Trus gimana kita bisa nganterin ke pabriknya yang di Kalimantan, Sulawesi dan Parahyangan? Beruntung kita truknya uda disewain sama pak haji, tinggal orang nih empat lagiiiii aja. Dikasi 5 juta bolak-balik deh." _Ahay, masih untung banyak ini. Ayey._

"Tenggat waktunya minggu depan. PANEN BESAR SAMPE GUNDUL! Kudu cepet-cepet nyari orang, Jangan sampe ngecewain klien berharga kita."

Izuki yang sibuk ngisi teka-teki silang ditepok punggungnya . Kupingnya langsung pekak diteriakin suara sangar Miyaji. "DENGER KAGAK?"

Izuki loncat, ngusap-ngusap telinga. "Yaelah, bang gak usah teriak-teriak juga kale, aye juga denger."

Suara Takao melengking memasuki ruangan. "Nih bang kentangnya udah bersih mulus wangi. Tadi saya denger abang ngomongin duit hehe.. sudah waktunya gajian ya?"

"PEA! Kerja baru dua hari udah minta gaji. Itu kamu punya temen gak empat orang. Laki-laki. Stamina kuat, tenaga lancar, bisa mengemudi, tahan banting, pengangguran, jomblo, bisa bahasa Indonesia dengan baik dan benar, menyukai tantangan dan bisa tahan terhadap tekanan?"

Takao menyahut cepat. "Ada bang, tapi cuma dua yang kepikiran. Mau masukkin Shin-chan sih tapi dia kan punya aku."

Miyaji tampak semangat. "Ah iya! Masukkin aja tuh Midorima badannya gede! Oke dua lagi siapa? "

"Bang ih Shin-chan kan kagak jomblo! Satunya lagi Bang Nash sama Akang Mayuzumi. Nanti saya tanyain."

Miyaji terlihat senang. "Homo sama aja jomblo di mata masyarakat! OKE! OKE! Bagus kalo gitu. Yaudah kamu punya tiga ya berarti. Satu lagi? Gak ada?"

Takao masih pengen keukeuh menyatakan hubungannya dengan Midorima yang tak kunjung dapat persetujuan dunia. Tapi diurungkannya. "Nanti saya cari deh bang."

"Kalo gak temennya Juki aja! Eh Juki lo kagak punya temen apa?"

Izuki yang sedang mengisi teka-teki silang (lagi) tiba-tiba jongkok dan memeluk lutut di pojokan lemari.

"Punya sih bang, tapi adanya direktur, pengacara, dokter, pemain sepak bola terkenal dan CEO kelapa sawit. Aye harus gimana bang?" Tangis Izuki pecah tanpa harus ditunda lagi.

Miyaji dan Takao untuk pertamakalinya tidak menganggap lelucon itu garing (jika itu memang lelucon) dan puk-puk bersimpati.

 **TBC**


End file.
